prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Juan Carlos Baños
|birth_place=Acapulco, Guerrero, Mexico |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed=Acapulco, Guerrero, Mexico |trainer=Lizmark |debut=July 1, 1991 |retired= }} Juan Carlos Baños (October 16, 1972), is a Mexican professional wrestler or "Luchador" known as Lizmark, Jr. or El Hijo del Lizmark (Son of Lizmark). Baños has worked for World Championship Wrestling (WCW), Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) and Lucha Libre USA. Lizmark, Jr. works as a Rudo and has been a part of the Los Perros del Mal stable. Professional wrestling career Lizmark, Jr. is the legitimate son of the professional wrestler Lizmark. Lizmark was a big star in Mexico in the 1980s and 1990s. Outside of Mexico, Lizmark, Jr. is probably best remembered for his stint in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) where he was part of the groups cruiserweight division in the late 1990s. In the 2000s Lizmark, Jr. started working for CMLL, Mexico's top wrestling promotion and the oldest promotion still active today. Lizmark, Jr. turned rudo, joined up with Los Perros del Mal and has been moving up the ranks to main eventing on a regular basis. He forms "Team Tall" with Black Warrior and Rayo de Jalisco, Jr., with them he won the Copa de Arena Mexico Tournament in 2002. Losing the mask On September 28, 2007, Lizmark, Jr. lost his mask in the main event of CMLL's 74th Anniversary Show, in a match called "Infierno en el Ring" ("Hell in the Ring"). Lizmark, Jr. was pinned by Blue Panther, in a match that also involved Místico, Dr. Wagner, Jr., Perro Aguayo, Jr., Atlantis, Último Guerrero and Villano V, and took place inside a Steel Cage. On March 13, 2011, Lizmark, Jr. returned to Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), after a sixteen-year absence, re-joining Los Perros del Mal. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Sitout powerbomb *'Signature moves' **Arm drag **Arm trap crossface **Diving crossbody **Dropkick **Handspring evasion **Moonsault, sometimes while springboarding and onto a standing opponent outside of the ring **Outside cradle **Suicide dive **Tilt–a–whirl backbreaker Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **Copa de Arena Mexico Tournament (2002) – with Black Warrior and Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. **Leyenda de Azul: 2005 *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' **Copa High Power (2011) – with Damián 666 *'Lucha Libre USA' **Lucha Libre USA Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'141' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 1997 Luchas de Apuestas record External links * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1972 births Category:1991 debuts Category:Alianza Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:King Bulls Wrestling alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Organizacion Independiente de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Promociones MV alumni Category:Super X Grand Prix Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Xplosion Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Producciones OCR alumni Category:Promociones El Cholo de Tijuana alumni Category:Wrestling Martin Calderon alumni Category:Living people Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Promociones Gutierrez alumni Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers